In preparing food it is often required to slice vegetables such as onion, potato, or tomato into small pieces. Most commonly, this is done by using knife. There are other specially designed devices for chopping foods, but none is particularly well suited for chopping onion, tomato etc. in an easy and efficient manner.
One exemplary and specially designed device for chopping onions, potato, tomato etc. includes an array of rectangular projections that can be pressed downward to push the food and vegetables through a grid of blades (see U.S. patent application publication 2007/0125210 A1). In this device, the blades are always immoveable. This device can not slice the vegetables with stiff skin or outer layer, or the vegetables that are too soft or hard, in an efficient manner. In such devices, during the process of chopping, outer stiffer layer gets stuck on the grid and vegetables can not be chopped completely. With the soft vegetables such as tomatoes, the vegetables get squashed during the process of chopping. There is, therefore, a need for an improved food or vegetable chopping or slicing device that can work for all kinds of foods, fruits and vegetables.